


We Can Take it Slow

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Alexander, it's okay to not do this. We don't have to."





	We Can Take it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, virgin

"I've never had sex before," Alec blurted out suddenly, hands on Magnus' bare chest.

They were standing in the middle of Magnus' room, half of their clothes already off. Magnus' hands moved away from Alec's partially undone belt, instead resting them on Alec's shoulders. "Alexander, it's okay to not do this. We don't have to."

"It's not that, Magnus," Alec said. "I want to have sex. I just-I don't exactly know what I'm doing."

Magnus smiled softly and leaned in to press a kiss to Alec's cheek. "We were all inexperienced at one point. It's okay. I'll lead you through it."

"I know I overthink things, but what if something goes wrong? Or I mess up?"

Magnus took Alec's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to be honest with you, Alexander, most first times aren't perfect. In fact, speaking from experience, sex varies each time. Sometimes it's good, and sometimes it's bad, and sometimes both of you just can't stop laughing through it because of the silliest reason." He gave Alec a soft smile. "This isn't just your first time, Alec, it's our first time. We're doing this together. Okay?"

Alec nodded. "Okay."

"And remember, if something doesn't feel right or you want to stop, just tell me. We can stop now if you want."

Alec was quiet for a moment, looking down at the floor. "And you'd be okay with that?"

"I won't be able to enjoy myself unless you are, Alexander," Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec returned the smile before leaning in to kiss Magnus. "Right now, I just really, really want to kiss you."

"Then keep kissing me," Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec. "There's no need to rush into anything. We can take it slow."

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus closer. "Yeah, let's take it slow."


End file.
